1300
by MySexySpongebob
Summary: Isabella Swan and her twin sister Charlotte Swan are witches. Isabella must be trained but what happens when she does not have her training? How does the Cullen's feel about having a new family member?
1. Chapter 1

I had to leave Izzy when she was the age of 15. I didn't want to but it was something I had to do. I never trusted Charles Wilson so it was very hard for me to leave Izzy with him. There is a lot you will learn about Isabella Swan and me, Charlotte Swan, in this story. Enjoy!

**Isabella POV**

"Hey Bella, hurry up and finish eating so we can go outside in the snow." Emmet yells from the living room.

"Remember, you can't hit her as hard as you hit me. She is only human." Edward tells his brother.

"Oh shut up. I have been around her a full year now. I am sure I know how to play with her." Emmet replies.

"Over protective." Jasper mumbles under his breath. Edward tackles Jasper and the both of them began to wrestle around on the floor.

"Boys, if you are going to wrestle please do it outside." Carlisle says. I finished eating and bundled up. I put on shorts, Edward's boxers, a pair of my own jeans, and sweat pants on top. I threw on a tank top, short sleeve shirt, long sleeve shirt, sweater, jacket, and a coat.

"Why are you putting all of that on?" Edward asks me.

"I don't want to come in early because I get cold. None of you will get cold and I want to be able to stay out as long as I can, with the rest of you." I answered. We walk downstairs. We all walked outside.

"Come on Carlisle, you too Esme." Emmet says walking out the door. Alice threw the first snowball and hit Emse in the back of the head. Everyone laughed. Esme picked up a snowball next and threw it full force and knocked Alice over. I'm surprised she didn't see that coming but considering how hard she was laughing, I am guessing she was off focused. Everyone start throwing snowballs left and right. Emmet made a lot and carried them up a tree and threw all the snowballs and hit everyone. Once he jumped out the tree he was ambush with a ton of snow coming in his direction. Jasper and Edward was throwing snowballs at Emmet at full vampire speed. Maria made two huge snowballs and threw them at Jasper and Edward. Victoria and I threw a snowball and hit Maria. Of course my hit didn't do much damage but Victoria's did. Next thing I notice is Emmet laying face forward on the snow. Everyone stops playing.

"Em, are you okay?" Maria asks concerned. Emmet jumps up laughing.

"Nice shot." Emmet says laughing.

"Dude that wasn't us." Jasper and Edward say together.

"Doesn't matter." Emmet says as he threw a snow ball and hit everyone in the face with it.

"Hey, mind if I play?" Charlotte says with a smile on her face as she jumped out of a tree. I laughed, now knowing who hit Emmet in the head.

"Yeah, we can always use an extra player." I answer with a smile. I ran up to her but Edward pulled me back giving me a warning look. I snatched away from him, clearly frustrated with his protective instincts. I ran to Charlotte and jumped on her as I wrapped my legs around her waist. "I was hoping I would see you soon."

"You know I would never leave you alone for too long." She replies. Emmet threw two snowballs and hit both of us.

"Enough serious talk, now lets play." He says. Esme and Carlisle gave each other looks that I ignored. Everyone played for a very long time, just laughing and enjoying each other's time. Later as we played, Edward asked Charlotte a question.

"You aren't cold? You don't have on a coat and we have been in the snow for a few hours." He says. She smiled at him.

"No, I have lived in some of the coldest places in my life time, the cold weather doesn't bother me anymore. Over time I have learned how to keep myself warm." She says. Edward nods in understanding. "You guys aren't cold? Considering the amount of clothes all of you have on, seems like Bella is the only one covered up." She states. All of the Cullen's looked at each other, trying to think of a quick answer. Charlotte start laughing and I joined her. Charlotte was laughing so hard she was holding her side. Edward, Jasper and Maria start to give fake laughs. "You should have seen ya'll faces." Charlotte says laughing. "Hey, don't sweat it, I know you are vampires." She says smiling. Everyone sighed and Charlotte and I giggled.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asks her.

"To start with, I smelt you a mile away and I can tell by just looking at you." Charlotte replies.

"What makes you think we aren't dangerous?" Edward asks.

"For multiple reasons. The first reason is because most of you feel like you know me and second reason is your scent it different from other kinds of vampire, indicating that you only drink from animal blood." She says.

"How do you know that?" Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle ask together. Charlotte said nothing.

"Why can't I read your mind, just like I can't read Bella's?" Edward asks after a moment of silence.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me, Edward. Bella we need to talk, now actually." Charlotte says.

"Okay, it is getting late, how about we go on a walk tomorrow around 10." I say confidently. Edward shot me a look that I ignored.

"Okay, that works for me. I move into my house tomorrow around 5 in the afternoon, so 10am is perfect." She replies.

"Cool."

"I should be going." She pause. "It was great seeing you again. I knew something was telling me to leave and now I know why." She says smiling at Edward and me. I blushed and she laughed. She looked at Alice for a long moment then walked into the woods and was gone.

"Charlotte wait!" I yell, hoping she would hear me. A few seconds later she came back out of the woods.

"I can't, sorry." She says.

**Please, **I think to her. She shakes her head.

**We do not get along**, she replies in her thoughts. I give her the puppy dog look.

"Stop it" She says out loud. I smile then continue giving her the puppy dog look. She moans. "Fine, now stop doing that." She says playfully angry. I smile at her. "Great, now that you stop doing that, bye." And with that she walked into the woods.

"Ugh!" I groan and stump my feet going up the stairs into the house. Edward was right behind me. Edward and I sat on the couch. The rest of the family came in as well. "Esme?" I ask.

"Yes." She answers.

"May Charlotte stay here for the night till she moves into her house tomorrow. I do not like the idea that she will be sleeping outside in the snow." Esme looks at Carlisle for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I guess that is okay." She answers after they apart. I jump off the couch and hug both Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you. I promise she won't be any trouble." I say. I called Charlotte, telling her that she could stay at the Cullen's home tonight. She moaned and groaned about the situation, saying she will be just fine outside.

"It will be rude for me to tell them that you aren't coming. It will sound like you don't like them or you don't want to be around them." I tell her even though I am sitting on the couch surrounded by the Cullen's.

"Bella get this straight, first of all, I can hear them next to you, second of all I honestly do not need a place to stay." She says. "Thank you Carlisle but no thank you." She says sweetly to Carlisle through the phone.

"It is no problem for us to allow you to stay here seriously. I do not think it is a good choice for you to sleep outside in the snow either." Carlisle replies to her. She sighs and there was a long pause on her end of the phone.

"Alright, I will be there in a few minutes." Charlotte says and hangs up.

"I should fix her something to eat." Esme says and walks into the kitchen. I sat on Edward's lap with a smile on my face.

"Why are we letting a stranger stay with us? We do not know anything about her other than her name." Rosalie whispers. Lately my hearing has become much stronger than it ever was. I sat there acting like I didn't hear what Rose said.

"We are doing this for Bella." Edward answers.

"What if she brings danger to our family?" Rose asks.

"Rose, she is human. How can she bring danger to us?" Emmet asks.

"What if the Vultori finds out about her staying here?" She whispers back.

"She will only be here for a day." Alice says rubbing circles on Rosalie's back to calm her down. At that moment we heard Charlotte pull up in her car. Esme and Carlisle met her at the door, welcoming her inside. She smiled politely to them and thanked them both for allowing her to stay here.

"I am confused. You have a 200,000 dollar car but however you couldn't pay to stay at a hotel tonight." Rosalie says with full on attitude.

"Rosalie." Esme warns.

"Actually my car was 246,000 dollars and I did not ask to come here." She says somehow politely. I heard Jasper, Emmet and Edward chuckle lightly by the way Charlotte delivered her words. Esme held a smile on her face as well.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme asks Charlotte. Charlotte stared at her in shock.

**Are these people really that nice,** she thinks to me. I smile and nod to her. **Wow that is…..different**, she thinks.

"No thank you. I am not hungry at the moment." Charlotte replies. Esme smiles to her.

"Well if you get hungry, you are welcome to use the kitchen." Esme offers.

"Why do you have food if you do not eat?" She asks politely. Esme laughs.

"Bella is here very often so we have to keep food around." She answers. Charlotte smiles at me. "Why don't you come with me and I will show you where you can sleep." Esme offers. Charlotte follows her upstairs as I go sit by Edward.

"It is getting late, I think Charlie will start getting worried if I do not get home." I tell him.

"Carlisle and Rose was wondering if you will stay the night since we do not know Charlotte very well. You seem to know her very well so will you stay the night?" He asks hesitantly.

"Sure, let me call Charlie." I reply. I did not tell Charlie why I decided to stay the night, I simply asked him if it is okay that I stay the night. He agreed. I walk upstairs to my old room, where Charlotte is staying for the night. I do not use the room anymore since I began to sleep with Edward in his room. I didn't bother knocking as I walked inside her room. She smiled to me as I entered the room. I shut the door behind me and made my way to the bed. Charlotte sat at the top of the bed and I sat next to her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again." I practically whisper to her. She gives me a weak smile.

"Bells, I have wanted to come back for a few months now, but I was not sure if you wanted to see me again." She says looking at her hands in her lap.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" I ask her confuse.

"Well I was gone for so long and I thought you would be upset with me for leaving you."

"Well I am sure I would have been pissed off with you if I haven't met Edward. If I never met Edward, I would be alone, so I would be pissed off with you but considering that I have Edward, I am not that mad. I am somewhat upset with you because you never told me why you left. I am grateful that you told me you were leaving, I would have been very upset to wake up one day and realize that you were gone. So I want to thank you for that." I smile to her.

"I could never leave you without tell you." She says looking at me.

"But, why did you leave?" I said yawning.

"We will talk about that tomorrow. Why don't you go to sleep now?" She suggests. I moved over and laid my head on her lap and dozed off to sleep.

Charlotte's POV

I sat there as Bella slept on my thighs. I thought about what I was going to say to her tomorrow. How would I start off the conversation? Would she believe anything I told her? As I sat there thinking, my stomach growled. I moaned not wanting to get up. I know Esme said I could go get something to eat but I feel uncomfortable walking into someone else kitchen. It comes across as rude to me. I haven't eaten in a few day so I should go eat something. I sat there for another 40 minutes before I finally walked downstairs to get something to eat. I picked up Bella's head slowly and laid it gently on the pillow. I walk hesitantly down the hall then down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice we sitting cuddled up on the couch. I tried to ignore their presence and walked into the kitchen. Rosalie has not been the nicest person to me since I arrived so I think it is best that we stay out of each other way. Esme provide spaghetti for me with a note next to the pot.

**Charlotte,**

** I made spaghetti for you, if you want something else you are welcome to fix yourself whatever you like. You and Bella are the only ones who use the kitchen.**

** Love, Esme**

She is such a sweet person, I thought to myself. I ate the spaghetti out of the pot. I did not want to look around their kitchen for a bowl. I ended up eating the entire pot. I walked back upstairs, showered, and laid next to Bella, throwing the covers over both of us. I never did sleep that night so I laid there for the rest of the night staring at the ceiling.

**How does Charlotte know Bella? What is Charlotte going to talk to Bella about tomorrow? Why does Rosalie not like Charlotte so much? Why does Edward try to keep Bella away from Charlotte? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I woke up finding Charlotte staring at me. I laughed. "You always watched me sleep. It's so weird." I say laughing.

"I was bored and I do not watch you sleep. I wasn't sleepy so I listened to your dreams." She replies. I went through my head trying to remember what I dreamt about but I couldn't remember. "You dreamt about Edward." She says trying to get me to remember. I thought hard about it but I still couldn't remember what I dreamed about. "That's all I am saying. To be honest when you had your first dream that night, it was interesting but the second dream you had was foul, just inappropriate my dear sister." She says. I blushed than we both laughed together. I smelt breakfast and got up to go downstairs. I slipped on my slippers that Maria got me for Christmas and began to walk downstairs. I stopped in the doorway looking at Charlotte.

"You aren't coming?" I ask.

"I was only staying for the night, it would be out of line for me to eat their food. You go ahead." She says.

"When they prepare you food it is their way of showing their generosity. If you do not eat it, I think that would be rude considering that they cooked it for the both of us." I reply smiling. She got up and followed me downstairs.

"Good morning." Esme greets us.

"Good morning." I reply smiling. Charlotte looks uncomfortably to the floor. She looks up at Esme.

"Hello." She says embarrassed. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here." She says shyly. Esme smiles to her.

"You are welcome, dear." She says placing two plates on the bar in the kitchen. Charlotte and I sat on the bar stools and ate our breakfast. Emmet came in the kitchen, resting his arms on the counter and watched us eat. Esme went into the living room. Charlotte laughed.

"What are you doing?" She says laughing.

"It is interesting watching you guys eat." He answers with his goofy smile that shows his dimples. Maria walked in then.

"Leave the girls alone and let them eat their food in peace." She says pulling him out of the kitchen. The two humans laughed as we finished our breakfast. Charlotte washed both of our plates and I showed her where to put them.

"You ready for our walk." I ask anxious.

"Sure." She says nervous

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." I say laughing. She gave a fake laugh. We walked outside. We walked for a few miles, I am guessing she is trying to get out of vampire hearing but she continued to play with her hands as we walked.

"Okay, do you remember everything I use to tell you about mom's side of the family?" She asks me. I thought about it for a second then nod.

"Yes, I do." I say trying to see where she is going with this conversation. We stepped out to an open field. We sat down on a rock.

"It is all true." She says.

"I know that." I say smiling.

"Really?" She literally shouts. "Well, that makes this all so much easier." She took a deep breath. "Bella, we are witches." She says. We stared at each other for a long moment. She snapped her fingers in my face. I blinked.

"You mean like real witches?" I ask. She nod. "Okay, so I have been born all this time and haven't been told that I am a witch." I say clearly pissed off.

"Don't get feisty with me! I have told you more than a hundred times. Just because you do not remember doesn't mean I did not tell you." She snaps. I sat there in shock. It was only on rare occasions when she talked to me like that but I should have known better. She has always hated being accused of something that she didn't do.

"I'm sorry." I say looking at the ground.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." She says.

"So, that's it. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I ask.

"No." She paused. "Bells, I am your trainer. I talk to the Castest and they have agreed to allow me to be your trainer." She told me.

"My trainer for what?" I ask confused.

"You are a witch so you have to be trained to keep your powers in check. Lets say for an example, if someone pisses you of, you can easily kill them if you do not train." She says.

"Wow, I could really kill someone?" I ask in amusement. She laughs.

"Yes, you can but you must not use your powers for things like that. You will be 18 in a month. I should have been here earlier but I am not so we have to get a year of training into a month. I am very sorry that I wasn't here when you first turned 17." She says. I rub her check with the back of my hand.

"It's okay. The good thing is that you are here now." I sooth her. She gave me a small smile. "Why did you leave?" I ask lightly. She sighs.

"I had to train someone." She replies.

"Oh, have you trained a lot of people?" I ask. She nods.

"We will start tomorrow." She says standing up.

"Alice, Victoria and I are going out tomorrow. May I start the day after that?" I ask. She sighs.

"Yes." She says. As we walk back to the house, a question comes to mind.

"Can I tell the Cullen's?" I ask.

"Of course you can but you can not tell Charlie." She answers.

"I gotcha." I reply as we walk up the stairs into the house. We walk in and everyone is present in the living room. I can feel Charlotte stiffen beside me. "Thank you, everyone for allowing me to stay but I must get going." I followed her upstairs.

"You will be back, right?" I ask.

"Of course, I will be here the day after tomorrow." She says giving me a hug. I held the biggest grin ever. She was never a touchy feely type of person but however she just hugged me. I feel like the happiest person alive. We walked downstairs as she told everyone good bye and thanked Esme and Carlisle again.

"You are welcome back anytime." Esme tells her. Charlotte stared at Esme in shock for a few moments.

"I am not trying to be rude but how do you know Bella?" Alice asks Charlotte. Charlotte and I look at one another before she answers.

"Bella and I are twin sisters." Charlotte answers with a hence of confusion. The room filled with gasps.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you have a sister?" Edward asks.

"I don't know. I wasn't sure I was going to see her again, so I didn't say anything." I say looking to the floor. Charlotte kisses my forehead.

"I have to go." She almost whispers. With that being said she left the house. I heard her pull out of the driveway as I stood there feeling like a part of me has faded.

"She will be back." Jasper says to me.

"I'm still confused. Why didn't you tell me?" Edward says somewhat gentle.

"How come we have never seen her?" Victoria and Emmet ask together. I sat by Edward.

"I'm sorry." I say into his shoulder.

"How long has she been gone?" Jasper asks.

"Six years." I answer.

"Wait, am I the only one wondering why we let a human leave, to go move things in her house and didn't ask her if she needed help. I think that was rude of us, considering that we are vampires with a lot of strength." Alice says. "Come one rose, lets go help her."

"No." Rosalie says. Alice whispers a few things in her ear that I didn't hear and Rose agreed to help Charlotte move her furniture in.

"We will come too." Emmet said referring to him and Maria. As they stood up I began to laugh.

"Do you know where she lives?" I ask still laughing. Edward chuckles beside me as well.

"No, we don't." Maria says sadly.

"Oh well." Rose says going upstairs. Alice grabs her arm then starts looking into the future to figure out where Charlotte stays.

"Do you know where she lives?" Emmet asks me.

"Nope, we never disgust it. I can ask her if you want me to." I suggest.

"Well, that would be a lot of help little sister." Maria says matter-of-factly.

**Charlotte?** I think to her.

**I have only been gone for 30 minutes and you already want me back. I am honored**, She thinks sarcastically.

**Oh, shut up. What is your address?** I ask her in thought. She told me her address and I passed it along to Alice.

"What did you just do?" Edward asks me.

"We can read each other's mind." I told him. "It's a twin thing."

"Is it a natural thing?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, it is very hard for us to block out the other's thoughts. With years of practice she has learned how to block mine out but I haven't learned how to block hers yet." I say.

"Hey, Bells. You know Edward is very jealous of her right now." Jasper says with a smirk on his face. Maria, Emmet, Alice, and Rose left.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because someone else can read your mind and he can't." Victoria says with the same smirk her husband share as Jasper lays his arm around her waist. I look to Edward sympathetically.

"Baby, you don't have to be jealous." I say.

Maria's POV

Rosalie has been complaining since she left the house. She has been trying with everything in her to make Alice let her stay home. Alice said it was her call. Rosalie stopped complaining then. We pulled into Charlotte's drive way. The house is in the middle of nowhere. There are trees everywhere and a huge backyard. She lives in a light blue, two-story, vinyl side home with a stone walkway from the driveway to the front porch. She has beautiful flowers placed along the front of the porch.

"This looks kind of nice considering that she just moved in." Rosalie says sarcastically. I somewhat agree with her but I won't say anything.

"Be nice." Alice warns Rosalie with a smile. Alice knocks on the door. We heard small laughter inside the home and then Charlotte opens the door. She held a small smirk on her face.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asks politely with a small smile.

"Esme and Carlisle aren't here so you can stop with the act." Rosalie snarls.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Charlotte asks politely. I swear it seems like she didn't hear anything Rosalie said to her. Her face expression stayed the same and the smile never left her face.

"Well, we came to see if you need any help moving in." Alice says bouncing a little. Charlotte lets out a small chuckle at Alice's enthusiasm.

"Nope, I am finish already but thank you so much for volunteering." She says sweetly. There is no way she is Bella's twin sister. They are both polite, yes, but Charlotte seems…different in a way. It is very hard to explain. Alice sighs. Charlotte looks off to the distance for a minute. "Since you came all this way, you are welcome to come in if you want." Charlotte offers. She seems genuinely sweet, like Esme. I would love to get to know her. Rosalie walks back to the car.

"I would love to stay. Rosalie you can take the rest of you back home." Alice says

"I want to stay too." I say. Emmet kissed my forehead and he leaves with Rose. Alice and I walk inside with Charlotte and the three of us sit on the couch in awkward silence.

"I would like to ask ya'll something." Charlotte says after minutes of silence.

"Sure, go ahead." Alice encourages.

"Isabella and I have a lot of work to do in a month. Do you mind canceling your shopping trips and other things with her till this month is over?" Charlotte asks straight forward. Alice gasps.

"Are you asking me to stop shopping for an entire month?" Alice asks in shock. Charlotte looked at her like she is crazy.

"No, I do not care if you shop or not. You just can't shop with Isabella." Charlotte answers.

"But Bella is my favorite person to go shopping with." Alice pouts.

"You have your wife, sisters and mother to go shopping with. Isabella will be your shopping buddy in a month." She says sweetly.

"But." Alice starts but Charlotte cuts her off.

"Alice it is only for a month." Charlotte says with a little bit of aggravation in her voice. Everyone sat in silence for a while. Charlotte sighs. "Alice, don't you want Isabella to be safe?" Alice nods.

"May we have a few days, please? Give us two days to go shopping and then she is all yours for the rest of the month." Alice begs. I look to Alice in shock. She has never begged to anyone except Rosalie.

"You have two days." Charlotte practically orders. I sat there confused. Maybe Alice knows why she is asking her to not have any contact with Bella for a month. Alice squeals and runs to Charlotte saying thank you. "I must go get groceries." She announces. Alice and I said bye and went home. Once we were home I began to ask questions.

"Why haven't you told us that you have a sister? Not just a sister but a TWIN sister. Also, why did Charlotte just order Alice not to associate with you for a month? How is it that you know all out secrets but you have been keeping so many secrets from us?" I question harshly.

"I didn't know I was going to see her again so I didn't bother telling any of you about her." Bella answers in a whisper.

"Okay, you only answered one of my questions." I reply. She sighs.

"I didn't mean to keep secrets from any of you. It really isn't a secret that I would keep from you. I never knew any of it was true until now. When I met you guys, a lot of the things she told me, it skipped my mind. I was really focused on Edward so I forgot about a lot of things. I thought about Charlotte very often but the things she use to tell me when I was younger never came back to my mind till earlier today. I am sorry" Bella says low.

"What did she tell you when you were younger?" Esme asks her.

"She would tell me a lot of things about my mother's side of the family. If you want to know, you have to ask Charlotte because she is the only that knows it all." Bella says.

"Do you have her phone number?" Carlisle asks. Bella gave him Charlotte's number and Carlisle invited her over. Charlotte entered the door in two minutes. I don't know how she got over here so quickly but I do not care to ask. I am still upset with Bella. Charlotte walks inside without anyone letting her in, maybe she is Bella's sister.

"Hello, Charlotte." Carlisle greets.

"Hello?" She asks sweetly but curious. Carlisle sat a chair in front of the television for her to sit. She sat down looking at all of us. She looks at Alice and smiles lightly, just like she did when she arrived yesterday.

"I ask you to come over because Bella says that you use to tell her a lot about your mother's side of the family. I was wondering if you mind tell us as well." Carlisle asks.

"Before you start, do you need some water?" Jasper asks.

"No thank you." She replies.

"Well why are you so nervous?" He asks. She looks around at everyone.

"This is just new to me." She replies.

"What is new, sweetie?" Esme asks.

"Being in a room full of vampires that aren't trying to kill me, it isn't normal." She answers. Everyone looks at her with sorrow and concern except Rose. Marie notices all of our facial expressions." It isn't in a bad way, it's just that a lot of vampires, including the Vultori wants me dead because they all see me as a great threat. About 20 years ago Aro sent out 30 vampires to come kill me, he was very disappointed when he discovered they all died. That wasn't the first time Aro has done that. The majority of vampires believe that I do not want them around but the truth is that I do not care if they live or die. I want to have peace with all vampire, mainly because they see me as danger. I am friends with two vampires that work with the Vultori. Aro has ordered them to never speak to me again. We have secret talks monthly. Aro really wants Alice on their side so Aro will be able to know where I am at every moment. I try my best to live in peace but it isn't always easy." Charlotte says.

"What makes you do deadly?" Rosalie says with full on attitude and sarcasm. Charlotte sighs and stares off into space for a few minutes.

"I am a witch." She finally says. My mouth feel open.

"Whatever, prove it." Rosalie says.

"What would you like me to do?" She asks politely. Rosalie didn't know what to ask so she stared off in the distance. "Alright then." Charlotte says then walks outside. Everyone follows behind her. She grabs a boulder and places it gently on the ground in front of the house. "Which of you are the fastest?" She asks. Edward walks down the stairs. "How about we race to the creek and back?" She asks him. He nods.

"On your mark, get set, go." Jaspers says. Edward and Charlotte were gone. We stood there on the porch waiting for their return. Charlotte was back within seconds. Edward returned 10 seconds after she did.

"I take it that you are the strongest, Emmet." Charlotte says. Emmet smiled to her and walks down the stairs. They stood on both sides of the boulder and locked hands together and Jasper called 'go'. Charlotte had Emmet's arm pinned down before he even knew what happened. Charlotte then took many steps away from Emmet. She stood still and the next thing I know is all of us are floating in the air. Charlotte stayed on the ground as she directed our movement.

"Edward, you can not hear my thought, can you?" Charlotte asks. Edward glared at her and she laughed. She then placed us gently on the floor. "I can do whatever I want." She says gently. "I was made like this and I can never be changed." She says looking to the floor.

"How old are you?" Carlisle asks her gently.

"I am 642 years." She replies.

"Then how are you Bella's twin sister?" Emmet asks confused.

**What do you think? Is Charlotte lying? Is she trying to kill the Cullen's? Why can't Edward read her mind? Why does Rosalie dislike her so much? How will Bella's training go? Please Follow and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let us all sit down and I will explain everything to you." Charlotte suggests. Everyone went back into the house and Charlotte sat back down in the seat in front of the television. Charlotte took a few breaths before she start talking. "I'm not sure where to start." She says lightly. She took a deep breath than began. "I was born 1371 along with Isabella. When we were born our Aunt and Uncle cast a spell on us that makes us immortal. The spell was so strong that it killed my Aunt and Uncle. They knew it was going to happen but they wanted us to live forever. The spell is suppose to kick in when we are at the age of 18. When we are 18 we stop growing and we become immortal. My transformation took 9 years, meaning that when I was born, I was full grown in 9 years." She stopped talking for a few second then sighs. "Bella didn't began to grow till 1987. She stayed an infant for over 300 years. My mother died 28 years after we were born so I took care of Bella her entire life. I tried a lot of things to see if she would eventually grow, but nothing worked. I thought she would stay an infant for the rest of her life. I never lost hope, I continued to wait and wait for her to grow older. Bella's mind grew, she was able to talk, walk and eat but she was in a child's body. I went around different towns watching mother's give birth and I would watch through windows as the child became full grown. Bella lost hope after we watched the first child grow up and grow old. She never thought she would ever grow up. After that, I stopped taking Bella with me as I watch multiple children grow up till the age of 18. In 1569 I had to get a job. Of course there wasn't much for women to do back then but because of all the diseases going around, and my knowledge in Medicine they didn't have much choice to allow me to become a surgeon. I never liked to leave Bella home alone but if I didn't work, I couldn't take care of her. Bella and I stayed up all night trying to figure out what I was going to do with her while I was at work. She wanted to stay home so I put a spell on the few acres we owned so no one could come on our property. As years continued I continued to watch kids grow up; I even took care of a few. I watched a young man grow up, but I couldn't watch him grow as much as I wish I did." She paused. "He went out one day to do something that he thought would please his father. While he was out that day, he ran into a vampire. I watched it all happen. I was going to interfere when things got out of line but Bella was with me that day. I wasn't sure on what to do so I choose not to interfere. Bella had the same feeling so we stood by and watched from a tree as the 26 year old boy transformed into a vampire. Once his creator left him lying on the floor, Bella and I sat by the young man as he changed. I tried to use my powers to help with the pain as his transformation went on but I don't think it helped. As his pain went away, we had to leave him there. I use to wonder all the time if I did the right thing by letting him be changed but recently I found out that I did the right thing, for Bella. In 1987 My Aunt and I thought it would be nice for Bella to live a normal childhood. So we found Charlie and my Aunt thought he would be perfect for Bella. We told him that his ex girlfriend had Bella and that she was his child. He believed the story and took Bella in his care. I also lived with Charlie. I told him I had a disorder that doesn't allow me to grow older. I had to teach Bella how to be a normal infant so Charlie wouldn't be suspicious. Bella had her first slip up when she was 6." Charlotte laughed. "I found this situation very amusing to me for some odd reason. Bella asked Charlie if she can have a cat and Charlie told her she couldn't have one. Bella got upset and cusses Charlie out in Hebrew. I thought it was the funniest thing ever. Charlie stood there shock. Once Bella finished yelling at him in Hebrew, he asked her when has she learned a new language and what language was she speaking. I told Charlie that it wasn't a real language and that Bella was simply having a tantrum." She stopped talking for a few seconds. "Well to answer your question, Emmet, that is how Bella and I are twin sisters."

"That sounds like the dumbest story I have ever heard."Rosalie says. Charlotte sat there like she didn't hear a word Rosalie said.

"That was very interesting, you should make that into a book." Victoria says so amused.

"I can't get the thought out of my mind that Bella was so little for so long. That had to be aggravating." Maria says.

"It was but after a few decades I gave up on trying to grow." I say.

"That's so sad." Alice says.

"Alice." Charlotte says.

"Yes?" Alice answers. Charlotte takes a deep breath.

"If you ever want to know about your human life, you can always come to me." She says softly. The room fell silent. Alice nod to Charlotte, clarifying that she heard her. Night came over us all. I laid on Edwards shoulder and fell to sleep. When I woke up the next morning everyone was still in the same position they were in when I went to sleep. Carlisle was the only one gone, he had to work. Esme then got up to fix Charlotte and I something to eat.

"Are you okay?" I ask Edward concerned. He looks at me then walks out the house. I run after him, trying to figure out why the hell he is acting like this. He was gone once I got out the door. "What the hell, Edward! Why are you acting this way?" I yell, knowing he would hear me. He came running out the woods.

"Bella, we have been together for over a year and not once have you mentioned having a sister or the fact that you were born 300 years before I was or the fact that it took you almost 400 years to start growing or the fact that you have magical powers. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I've told you everything about me and not once did you decide to bring up that you are a twin. You have lied to me from the day we met." He says.

"Edward, I'm sorry. That was just a part of my life that I have a hard time talking about."

"What is so hard about telling me that you have a twin sister, Bella?" He asks angrily.

"Well, if I told you, you would have asked about her and I would have had to mention everything else." I say. He puts his hands on the side of my face, making me look directly into his eyes.

"Bella, you should never feel like you can't tell me something."

"I know and I am so sorry for hurting your feelings when I didn't tell you." I reply sincerely. Edward hugs me but I can tell by his eyes that he is still upset with me. "What can I do to make it up to you?" I ask.

"Be truthful to me." He says. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?" He hesitantly asks. I hesitate before answering.

"Charlotte watched as Carlisle changed you." I say

**What do you think of this chapter Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

This is not a chapter, just an author's note. Those of you that are reading Twitches & 1300, I think it will be best to follow one story at a time so you do not get confused. I have had a handfull of people tell me that it is confusing. Once either Twitches or 1300 is complete, then you can read the other story, so you do not get confused reading both stories at the same time. I am not trying to tell you what to do, I am simply trying to make things easier for you.


	5. Asshole Edward

Edward froze completely. I stood there waiting for his reaction. He didn't make any reaction so I continued. "She didn't think it was necessary to interfere since you were dying." Edward finally moved but he didn't say anything.

Days turned to weeks and Charlotte was getting very angry with me. She continued to tell me that I need to train but I continued to tell her that we had time. I went shopping with Marie, Alice, and Victoria a lot, Rose would come sometimes but not very often. Edward would take me out to eat more often then he use to, I believe he was mostly doing it to piss Charlotte off. His attitude toward her is extremely rude and disrespectful.

*****flash back*****

"**If you continue acting this way, I will not talk to you for an entire month" I told Edward.**

**"You would do that to me, for her?" He was astounded. **

**"Yes, I really will." He stares at me for a really long time then walks away.**

*****end of flash back*****

I have been so furious with Edward! Edward is very important to me and we are mates but he has to realize that Charlotte is also important to me and we are sisters. Charlotte has remained quite calm while Edward has been acting immature. Edward has been gone for 3 days; I have been staying at Charlotte's house till he returns. I told Charlie I was staying at Angela's because he and Charlotte has never been the best of friends. I have been worried sick about Edward and it really upsets me that he left without even telling me. Alice says that he has gone to Britain so I decided to call him.

"Edward where are you?" I practically beg.

"Bella what do you want?" He answers harsh.

"I want you, I need you to come home."

"Well, when she is gone, I will return." I froze. There is no way that this is my Edward.

"There's no way that you love me." I say then hang up before he could say something else that would piss me off. I lay across Charlotte's bed as I try to keep the tears from falling. How could Edward be so selfish? This can't be the man I love, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the man who is suppose to love me. I can't believe Edward's behavior. My sister has done nothing to him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Charlotte says standing behind me. I didn't hear her come in.

"No. It is either me and you without him or you and me with him, he can't have me without having you in my life." I answer.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this, I wish I knew what I did to make him act this way toward you."

"You've never let someone thoughts about you bring you down so why is it bothering you so much?" I ask soft and gentle.

"Because it is bothering you." She moves over and sits on the bed.

"It's so unlike him to have this type of behavior and what is really pissing me off is he won't tell me why he is acting this way."

"Well, have you actually asked him why he is acting like this?" I sigh because I never actually asked him; I was too busy being mad at him. "Call him." She said then walks out the room. Edward and I yelled for an hour before we start talking rational. We were on the phone for 6 hours but he still said he wouldn't come back home till Charlotte is in another state. That pissed me off and I yelled at him again.

"Edward you listen to me and you listen well because I am going to make myself clear and I am only going to say this once! It is either me and Charlotte with you or me and Charlotte without you, you can't have me without her being in my life."

"What's up with you and this girl?"

"What are you talking about? She's my sister. This is the person that took care of me my entire life, the sister that provided everything for me without being asked to, she just did it out of the kindness in her heart. This is the same sister that never gave up on me, the person that tried to find a cure that will allow me to grow, of course she never found anything but she never gave up and to be honest I think she would still love me weather I stayed an infant or not. But she helped me through it all because **I** wanted to grow, not because she wanted me to. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Edward, honestly, why do you hate her so much?" He sighs.

"You love her more than you love me. You guys have a bond that I could never have with you. I feel like I am loosing you, to a girl." I laughed once he finished talking.

"Edward what the heck are you talking about?" I say laughing. "Are you thinking that I have a secret relationship with my sister? That would be the weirdest thing ever!" I say still laughing. "I love you both with my entire heart, I just love the both of you different. But you are right about one thing, you are losing me and you will continue to lose me if you continue to act the way you have to Charlotte." I say more serious. "But in the end it is your decision because Charlotte isn't going anywhere." There was silence on his end of the phone.

"Bye Bella." He said after minutes of silence then he hung up.

**I'm sorry**, Charlotte thinks from downstairs.

**Don't worry about it. I guess I never knew the real Edward**, I think back.

**Esme called to invite us over for dinner, I told her I'll check with you first**, she thinks. I walk downstairs where Charlotte is making two sandwiches. I grab one of the sandwiches and take a bite out of it. I hop on the counter.

"Sure, I will go. Esme's cooking is amazing." I tell her. She laughs.

"I'm sure it is. All I ever had was her breakfast but I am sure she can cook dinner pretty well. For someone who doesn't eat she sure can cook" She replies smiling.

"Ce -Ce, when are you going to find your mate?" I ask serious. Witches have mates just like Vampires.

"Um, I don't know, I guess I haven't found the right person." She answers embarrassed. "Bells, what if my mate was born in the 1400's and I never noticed them?" She says looking to the ground. I took another bite of my sandwich while she was talking.

"I doubt it. If your mate was born around that time, fate would have gotten the two of you together."

**Yeah, I guess she is right**, she thinks to herself.

"Duh, I always am." I say grinning.

"Oh, shut up." She playfully says. We finish eating our sandwiches then go get dressed. "Bella, you really should be training. You have thrown it off for too long." She says as we sat in the living room after getting dressed.

"What is so important about this training? You always say I should be training but you never tell me why I have to train." I ask curious.

"When you are finish with your training with me, you have to go to the Castest and they will put you through a training session to see if you are ready to live on your own. If you fail the training that they put you through, they will kill you. They would rather them kill you other than you going out into the real world and getting yourself killed. When you train with me I will teach how to survive on your own & you will be put outside to sleep for three days to make sure that you can survive on your own." My mouth fell open before she even finished speaking.

"Would they really kill me?" I say panicking .

"Calm down, this is why you have to train."

"Do all witches have to go through this?"

"No, only immortal witches have to. Bella, please calm down, breath." I take a few breaths. Once I was calm, we went to the Cullen's home for dinner. Charlotte thanked Esme for invited her and we all sat around the table. Esme made lasagna. When we finished dinner we all gathered in the living room, talking and laughing. We played truth or dare for a long time.

"I dare Charlotte to run a mile down the road nude." Emmet says. Charlotte ran down the side of the street with nothing on. When everyone returned inside the house it was Charlotte's turn.

"Jasper, truth or dare." She asks.

"Dare." He answers.

"I dare you to make the whole house high." She says. Carlisle was the funniest to watch as he rolled over in laughter as Jasper did his dare.

The night fell and we all sat in front of the television watching Rush Hour 3. Everyone seemed to forget about Edward. I won't let his decision mess with my mood, I will continue to live my life for me. During the movie there was a knock on the door, Esme went to answer it. Two man walk inside. One of them wore white pants, orange shirt and black shoes. His silky black hair is tied into a bun. His eyebrow is curled up in the corner and his beard hangs low. He walks inside with his arms hidden in his sleeves. The man looks to be around 45 years of age. The second mad looks around the age of 15, dorky and nerdy looking, and he wore school clothes that you only see people where in private schools. They walk forward toward the living room and once Charlotte sees them she stands up and meets them halfway. She bows with her fist in her hand and the two men do the same.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again." Charlotte says to the older male.

"I suspect you have great news for me." The elder says.

"No sir, I am sorry I don't." She says looking him straight in the face.

"Where is our dearest Isabella?" He asks.

**Come stand next to me and tell who you are**, Charlotte thinks to me. I do as I am told and stand next to her.

"I am Isabella." I tell the men.

"Hello, I am Shiy, I work with the Castest. Charlotte Swan here is suppose to have to ready, are you ready?" The elder says.

"No, sir, I am not." I tell him.

"Shiy, it was my fault, I take full responsibility for my actions but I do beg of you to give me a few days and I promise she will be ready." Charlotte says.

"You were to have her ready before now, if I give you extra time that will be unfair." Shiy says.

"I understand." Charlotte says. There was silence everywhere and I can feel my heartbeat race. I do not want to die, not yet.

"You have 2 weeks Charlotte Swan." Shiy says. Charlotte bows. Shiy walks to leave out of the house.

"I hope you mess up." The younger male says.

"Oh, Justin, you have a lot to learn. I can't wait for the day that you mess up and he burns your body." He glared at her.

"I will become more powerful than your family." Justin says.

"There is a reason why my family is the most powerful, it is because we actually use our powers for the right reasons." Charlotte replies with her voice deep. I've never heard her speak to anyone this way.

"Justin come now!" Shiy says never turning around. Justin glares at Charlotte one last time then turns to leave. I heard their car leave and Charlotte sighs.

"Charlotte, I am so sorry. I didn't mean –" I start to say but she held her hand up. She narrows her eyes at me.

"We will start at 6 am sharp. Now go home and rest." She orders then turns her back, leaving the house. I hear her car back out of the driveway as I stood there guilty.

"Come on, I will take you home." Carlisle says softly.

**Bella starts training tomorrow! Please review! How do you think her training will go? I promise I will not put a ton of drama about Edward and Bella. I was getting aggravated with Edward and I am the one that is writing it. Lol**


End file.
